Are You Ready to Love Back?
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Emil is a nerd. A weirdo. A creep. He gets bullied every day at school. And he loves Leon, a popular delinquent who bullies him. He will make sure Leon loves him back. He is close to making it happen. Then, there's the twist. IceHong/HongIce. WARNING: implied rape, violence, abuse, mental breakdown.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG, this is an epic fail. My original prompt is to make Emil rescue a cat in an alleyway one day and the cat turns out to be a cursed boy (Leon). And now like every other fics, I've turned this into a twisted, dark story (I'm too used to this genre). Feel so sorry for my favourite pairing T.T Anyway, feel free to comment on this scary piece of work.**

* * *

 **(1) Creep**

 ** _Bang._**

The sound echoed in Emil's ear. His head collided with the wall. His eyes were clouded with tears before haze overtook his vision. He swallowed his cries as blood dribbled down his forehead, gradually crawling down his cheek and staining his white collar. His knees buckled. He collapsed when the hand wrapped around his neck loosened its grip.

The pain was unexpectedly rejuvenating.

'I asked what you put in his drink,' said one of them in his husky voice. He raised his left foot and shoved Emil against the wall. 'Answer us!'

Emil wiped the blood off his face with a ghastly smirk, which only irritated the boys more.

'Dude, you're creepy as fuck,' added the blond, gazing at Emil through his glasses with his sky blue eyes. Cold. Nonchalant. 'Why don't you just hang yourself and save us some trouble?'

Emil remained quiet. Even when Yong Soo's shoe came in contact with his chest several times and he almost felt his rib cage fracture, his eyes were fixated on the third boy in the gang.

Leon stood there motionless. He was still holding the lukewarm milk tea. Emil knew it was lukewarm because he had tasted it in advance, making sure he left his saliva in there before adding in a special gift.

'Why are you, like, staring at me like that?' asked Leon.

He looked so flashy. He was always flashy anyway. His dark brown hair was styled every day. His bangs would always cover his thick eyebrows. His eyes were dark, large and sparkly. His crimson jacket went well with his white T-shirt on which the phrase 'I Don't Give a F**K' was engraved. The tight jeans made him look taller than he actually was. It was adorable, in Emil's opinion, that he was trying hard to hide his inferiority, that he was only 5 ft 4. He looked more slender that way and as Emil scanned him from head to toe, he noticed Leon's brand-new converse. Limited edition.

Always the trendy one.

The smile spread wider. Leon frowned. Yong Soo and Alfred were muttering curses. When they couldn't elicit any response from Emil, they decided it was not fun anymore. Leon dumped the milk tea on Emil. It poured down on his silvery white hair and drenched his awfully pale face that made him look like an albino. His lips quavered. His eyes fluttered shut as the warm liquid covered his entire body.

There was a shriek from somebody, followed by a moment of dead silence in the canteen. Everyone saw it but nobody stood up.

They all watched in amusement as the colour of Emil's grey cardigan darkened. Some of them continued with their lunch. Some scrunched their noses in disgust. Some turned away and resumed their chat. Some gasped and took out their phones to snap a picture.

'Stop stalking me,' said Leon. He turned around and walked away with the empty cup.

Next time, he swore he wouldn't leave his tray alone on the table and went to the washroom.

 **(2) Curse**

Emil poured the milk into a bowl. He placed it in front of Leon.

'What's wrong?' said Emil with a smile. He kneeled down to stroke the black fur. Leon retaliated with a scratch. 'Ouch!' Emil yelped and scowled. He grabbed the cat by his neck and hoisted him up. The cat struggled and meowed. Emil flung the creature across the room.

Emil stood up and stared at Leon, who had hit the wall and collapsed to the ground. Gently, Emil picked him up and stroked his fur. Leon didn't respond his time. Instead, he barely let out a faint meow and curled up in Emil's arms.

Emil put Leon down on the floor and slid the bowl towards him.

'Drink up,' ordered Emil. 'Before I force it down your throat.'

Leon glared back at Emil. Shimmering dark eyes. Gorgeous. His black fur was soft and smooth, like how his hair used to be. Those triangular ears twitched a little as if he was acknowledging Emil's words. As he opened his mouth, his canines showed. Instead of biting Emil, Leon bent down and licked the milk.

'That's a good boy.'

After breakfast, Emil packed his bag and got changed. He locked all the windows and opened the door.

'Come on, you can go out to the sitting room,' said Emil.

Leon cowered in one corner, making sure he was as far away from Emil as possible. Emil sighed and went over to pick up the cat. The cat shuddered a little upon his touch. Emil held him close to his chest and caressed him.

'You know I'm a reasonable person,' he muttered as he left their bedroom. 'If you behave, I'm not gonna do anything to hurt you. But if you choose to disobey me, then I'll just get angry.'

Emil looked down at those glistening orbs. A low growl. He knew Leon was probably cursing but he wouldn't dare attack him again.

'No, you don't hate me,' said Emil calmly as he placed Leon on the sofa. 'You just need more time to get used to this.'

Leon leapt down from the sofa and hid under the table. He lay down on the ground and squinted at Emil.

'I'm heading out now,' said Emil. He slung his bag over his shoulder and waved at Leon. 'The food is in the kitchen. See you tonight, love.'

He got a meow in response.

 **(3) Brother**

Leon looked into the bathroom mirror. He still couldn't believe it. His beautiful hair. His handsome face. His charming grin. His slim body. Everything. It was gone! He wanted to screech but all that came out was a high-pitched meow.

It had been five days since he got captured. He still remembered vividly how he was so fed up with Emil stalking him every day and night he decided to confront him. He made a terrible mistake confronting him alone because when they argued and Leon pinned Emil against the wall, Emil just took out a cloth soaked in chloroform and pressed it against Leon's face. Before everything went black, the world spun around Leon and Emil was laughing hysterically.

When Leon regained his consciousness, he was like this.

Trapped in this body.

He jumped down from the sink and lingered in the hallway. Again, he tried to enter Emil's study room but no matter how hard he pushed or scratched the door, it wouldn't open. He was so certain that he could find something useful in there. It must be a curse. There had to be a way to break the spell.

Emil was a fucking weirdo. His side bangs were always long enough to cover his right eye. He wore purple contact lens and always came to school in the same grey cardigan hand-knitted by his deceased older brother, Lukas Bondevik. Lukas was also a creep and it was all written in the school history. He practised voodoo and once set the school hall on fire because someone was humiliating his brother. He also made sure that Emil's bullies died a miserable death. All of them ended up in some sort of grotesque accidents. A sixth grader got run over by a truck and dragged for more than twenty metres. A seventh grader got hit and impaled by a falling plank on his way to school. His friend fell off the cruise and drowned while on his vacation with his family. Another boy got trapped in a burning forest but survived with fifth degree burns. They had all once tormented Emil.

And the worst part was yet to come.

Rumours had it that Lukas once abducted his classmate, Mathias, a jock at school he had had an unrequited crush on for some time. The boy simply disappeared for weeks and when he was found again, he was lying at the bottom of the lake nearby. Together with Lukas.

They said it was suicide and now Leon had a second thought. Lukas probably dragged Mathias to death with him.

 ** _Damn it._** He missed out the fact that with a bizarre and warped brother like that, Emil might perhaps be capable of magic, curses and voodoo as well. He definitely didn't see it coming.

He thought Emil was just a nerd. An emo. At most the traumatised, mentally disturbed brother of Lukas Bondevik.

Who would have thought that he was a devil in disguise?

 **(4) Control**

Emil didn't understand why Leon wouldn't love him. He was a perfect lover. He could devote his entire heart to him if he even asked for it. Why would someone as angelic as Leon even hang out with those delinquents? Emil always wondered. Leon didn't belong in that gang at all. He belonged with him.

When Emil returned to his apartment, he quickly put down the groceries in the kitchen and looked for Leon. He called out his name and eventually found him snoozing on their bed. The little snores. The peaceful face. The frail body. He giggled at the sight. He mumbled something. Leon's body began to grow and expand. The fur disappeared, replaced by the familiar human skin. The ears and the tail remained however.

The boy opened his eyes and stared at Emil in astonishment. He opened his mouth but still, no words came out. Leon sat up in bed, examining his limbs. They were back!

Not quite. When he leapt out of bed, he fell to the ground. Emil stood there smiling. Leon wanted to kill him right there but all his strength had left him. He could barely stand without hobbling and tripping. The obnoxious cat tail swayed behind him. Only then did he realise that those cat ears were still attached to his head. He glanced at Emil in horror.

'You look cute that way,' said Emil. 'Should've turned you into this form instead.'

He picked Leon up and laid him down on bed. He fondled those furry ears, earning a quiet moan and a fiery blush on Leon's face. Leon's feeble struggle and embarrassed expression turned Emil on. He kissed his masterpiece slowly and gently. Leon bit back at first, his canines digging deep into Emil's lips. Blood stained Emil's mouth. He glared coldly at Leon and slapped him hard. The boy let out a melancholy whine. His cheek was bleeding and it ruined the sight.

Emil decided to shift his attention to Leon's lower half. He took the soft length into his mouth and started sucking it. Leon's face got redder. He gripped the sheet and squirmed. Emil stopped sucking and let Leon's length stand hard. He licked his bottom lip in anticipation and tilted his head. Leon looked away with a deep blush. It was humiliating, even more so when Emil poured some lube onto his hand and plunged a few fingers into his hole. He yelped in pain, but that didn't stop Emil from fingering him. He went deeper with his fingers, touching Leon's prostate directly. Leon moaned as his length twitched with pre-cum.

Emil removed his fingers and spread the other boy's legs. He thrust in fluidly, causing Leon to gasp. Emil began to move rhythmically, thrusting in and pulling out. He clutched Leon's tail and pulled it hard, causing the boy to moan even louder. It didn't take him long to find Leon's weak spot and keep assaulting it. He grabbed Leon's length and stroked it until it began to leak. Leon came with a faint moan. Emil rammed deeper into the boy and finished with a satisfied groan, coming plenty inside Leon's shivering body.

He pulled out of Leon and lay down next to him. They were both panting in sweat.

'Are you hungry?' Emil asked softly, stroking Leon's ear.

He forgot the fact that Leon still couldn't speak. He had taken his voice.

The boy nodded.

'Let's clean up and we'll have dinner together.'

 **(5) Submission**

Leon missed the sun. It was always dark in Emil's apartment. And it was cold.

No matter how many times he begged, Emil wouldn't let him out. Of course, he was not a fool. If he ever let Leon out, he would run away.

It had been weeks. No, months. Leon had long lost track of time. Emil had removed the calendar. He knew Leon would be counting the number of days he got abducted. It was unnecessary, because he would be staying there forever.

When Leon thought about the word 'eternity', he grew scared. He always broke down in tears. In daytime, he stayed alone in the apartment. As a cat. At night, Emil would turn him back into a human, only to make love to him.

He had to get out. Somebody must have noticed. Why didn't Yong Soo and Alfred do something?

Leon got his answer when he watched the news one day. He accidentally stepped on the remote control. They were playing the news. He saw the pictures of his two buddies. Yong Soo died falling off a tower while dream-walking. He had never dream-walked before! Alfred disappeared after he went camping in the woods a few weeks before.

What about his classmates? His family? Even though he was studying abroad alone, his family would call from time to time. They would have noticed that he had gone missing. Right?

Leon didn't want to lose hope. He had to survive and break the curse, but Emil was becoming more intimidating and unpredictable. Sometimes, he would come back irritated and grumpy. When he got an unsatisfactory grade in his test, or when somebody teased and taunted him at school, he would vent all his stress and wrath on Leon. He would throw things and hit him, or experiment various spells on Leon. Once, he turned Leon into a mouse. Another time, he turned Leon into a merman. Still, he was fonder of Leon being a kitten than anything else. He always said Leon acted like one.

Sometimes, Leon would struggle. When he had strength, he would fight back. Mostly, he would just lie down and let Emil do whatever he wanted with him. He was scared of being beaten, being tossed around and most of all, being turned into a hideous insect. Emil always threatened to turn him into a cockroach and trampled him until all his insides gushed out.

It was horrifying.

'Lukas has left me piles of spell books,' said Emil. 'I can try them all out on you.'

Leon stared at him in terror.

'I like your expression,' commented Emil. 'You look absolutely scared.'

Leon shook his head, hoping his pleading eyes could make Emil change his mind. Emil held him in his arms and smiled. 'But of course, I have no intention to do that right now. Maybe one day, when I get tired of you, I will.'

Leon's heart was racing. It was going to pound out of his chest. He quivered and wept.

'I'm just kidding,' said Emil with a chuckle. 'I won't get tired of you. Lukas always told me that I'm special. And I deserve something special.'

Leon wanted to puke but if he did, he would be punished. He would have to starve for two days straight.

'You're special enough,' continued Emil. 'So I don't plan to let you go at all.'

Leon felt his hope dying.

As Emil laid him down again, he closed his eyes bleakly.

Hot kisses were planted all over his body, over his bruises and scars.

In silent tears, he spread his legs and wrapped them around Emil's hips.

'So, kitty, are you ready to love me back?'

Rendered no choice, Leon nodded. Emil thrust in.

'That's a good boy.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Didn't** **feel right ending it there. So I've decided to write a second chapter. A major twist to the story. I swear you'd find it ridiculously unexpected. Anyway, enjoy this little chapter :3 Nobody is mentally healthy in this fic.**

* * *

 **(6) Heat**

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Leon stared at the broken clock. The ticking sound resonated in the room but the hands never budged. Since when had it been like this? Leon was never able to count the days, the hours or even minutes. Time caged in Emil's house simply either swept by in a fleeting moment or dragged on for weeks? Months? Years?

One thing he was certain though- Nobody had ever questioned his whereabouts or come for him.

He had disappeared. Vanished from everyone he once knew. Like Mathias.

Emil had erased his existence. Somehow, Leon suspected that he had even altered people's memories and eliminated the image of Leon. If he could so readily turn a human being into any sorts of animals, indeed he was capable of more.

Leon didn't feel right. This tingling feeling had been rising since two days before. He constantly felt hot and peculiar. He yearned to see Emil. Time without him grew longer and he felt uncomfortable. It was agonising. This desire. This craving. He was frequently aroused and he wondered if Emil had fed him some aphrodisiac. More than once, he watched Emil cooking something bizarre in the kitchen. He was stirring a pot of coloured liquid. Leon never got to ask what it was because he could barely speak. Emil didn't need his opinions anyway. All he could do was to communicate using gestures. A gaze. A nod. A frown. A cry.

He jumped off the table, accidentally knocking down the vase. It shattered and a shard pierced Leon's skin. He ignored the pain and dashed to where the curtains were. He started stretching and scratching them with his claws. It was getting unbearable.

When the door opened, revealing an exhausted, grouchy face, Leon immediately bounced over to Emil, nudging his leg affectionately. It was boiling.

Emil closed the door, tossed his bag across the room and walked past Leon. He languidly lay down on the sofa, only noticing Leon's presence when he meowed desperately. Emil glanced over at his lover indifferently. Leon knew it wasn't the time to bother Emil. He probably had had a bad day, considering there were bruises around his wrists and on his cheeks. Somebody must have bullied him at school. However, Leon didn't care if he would be beaten or killed. He just needed to get this heat to stop.

Emil observed him for a while before raising his brows. He snapped his fingers and Leon, still wigging on the floor, turned back into a boy. He tried his best to cover himself but frankly, he had got used to Emil seeing him naked all the time. He loved to tease him by pulling his tail and pinching his ears. He had no idea why Emil would keep those cat features on him. He probably had some sort of kink. A disgusting one.

Leon was rock hard and it was absolutely mortifying. Emil seemed to relish the sight.

'So, you're in a heat?'

Emil went over to Leon and smiled. Leon didn't respond. Emil squatted down and clutched his length. That took Leon by surprise. He moaned out loud and glared at Emil, whose smirk never faded.

'Come on,' said Emil calmly. He dragged Leon by his ear, yanking him up. 'We need to fix this as soon as possible. Don't ya think so?'

Leon couldn't speak. He was sweating and sobbing. It got to a point where he could endure it no longer and would like to just bounce on Emil and beg him to ravage him.

When they finally got onto the bed, Emil took off his shirt and straddled him. All the bruises and scratches lay bare in sight. Leon ran his fingers over Emil's tattered body but Emil stopped him from exploring further with a passionate kiss.

'I need some comfort too, you know,' whispered Emil as he broke off the kiss. He hugged Leon and sighed. 'Maybe we should end this soon?'

Leon's eyes widened. ** _What does that mean?_ **There was a hint of sorrow and regret in Emil's voice. His eyes were blinking tears when they re-focused on Leon. For some reason, Leon wanted to stroke those bruised cheeks, cradle that head of messy silvery curls and probably kiss those swollen wounds.

'Don't worry,' said Emil as he bent down and started stroking Leon. 'Let's make you feel better first.'

He was unexpectedly gentle to Leon that night. He took his length into his mouth and let Leon come over and over again. The heat was still there but Leon felt so much more relieved after the release. They kissed and made out a lot too. Leon knew he shouldn't be enjoying this and yet it was pleasuring. He hadn't felt so satiated in a while.

'You know,' said Emil in his low, soft voice. 'We talked once but probably you have forgotten all about it. I lost my bike because the other boys hid it somewhere. I almost cried. You found it and returned it to me. I never thanked you. I really do want to be your friend but you never really seemed to notice me. Sorry for everything.'

Leon frowned. Large drops of hot tears streamed down Emil's face. When Leon reached out his hands, he was quickly pinned down. Emil wrapped his hands around Leon's neck. Leon stared at him in horror.

'I still love you,' said Emil. 'But I'm tired. Sorry.'

 ** _No…_**

 ** _No hella way._**

Leon struggled to break free but Emil tightened his grip around his neck. He choked, tears resurfacing his eyes. He started flailing his arms and in chaos, his hand fumbled on the nightstand and he caught the lamp. He smashed it against Emil's head. Emil flinched as blood trickled down his forehead. Leon took the opportunity to kick Emil off him. Emil rolled off bed and landed on the floor. He didn't retaliate. Instead, he just lay there and Leon raised his hand again, bringing the lamp down to Emil's face repeatedly until only a puddle of blood remained.

 **(7) Nightmare**

'Stop!' cried Emil. He snapped open his eyes. His face was drenched in…cold water?

Leon sat across the table, staring at him in disgust.

Emil gasped and scanned the surrounding. He was…in a library?

'Yo, you alright?' asked Leon monotonously. He looked slightly annoyed as he put down his water bottle. Emil's hair was dripping wet. He blinked and looked around absentmindedly.

'Yo!' shouted Leon as he leaned over to Emil. He waved his hand in front of the boy. 'Are you, like, alright? You were screaming and crying and shit, that's like so hella scary.'

Emil looked down at his hands. No blood. He quickly touched his face. No bruises.

'You're surely a creep, aren't you?' sighed Leon. He sat back and crossed his arms.

'What…happened?' asked Emil, finally looking back at Leon. Leon tossed him a pack of tissue and asked him to dry himself first.

'Look, I have no time to deal with you at the moment,' said Leon. 'I just, like, came here to apologise for what happened in the canteen. I didn't mean to pour the milk tea on you. I thought that could stop you from stalking me but now I kinda feel bad. I think I should, like, ask you why you even stalked me in the first place.'

Emil frowned and pondered about Leon's question. He caught a glimpse of the books on the desk before Leon randomly picked up one and grimaced.

'Scandinavian Dark Magic?' exclaimed Leon. He gave Emil a puzzled look. 'Ancient Voodoo and Love Spells? Seriously? What the fuck?'

'S-S-Sorry!' apologised Emil as he attempted to snatch back the books from Leon. Leon held the books further and growled, 'You're freaking sick, Emil.'

A blush came on Emil's face. Did Leon just call him by his name? So he actually knew who he was!

'Oh, you…know my name.'

'Of course I do,' said Leon. 'You're that legendary brother of Lukas Bondevik. Where the hell is your brother anyway? Is he, like, really dead?'

Emil looked down at his hands and fidgeted. He shook his head shyly.

'Figured so,' said Leon. 'They never found his corpses at the bottom of the lake. Did he actually abduct Mathias?'

'No!' argued Emil, his face beet red. Memories struck back when he recalled his ludicrous and lecherous dream. Leon was right. He was a creep and he was most definitely mentally disturbed. How could he have dreamt of turning his crush into a cat, locking him up and assaulting him? These spell books were gruesome.

'L-Lukas…never…never used any sort of magic on Mathias…' said Emil, his voice quavering. Leon rolled his eyes and tossed him another pack of tissue. 'Stop crying for God's sake. I'm not even, like, picking on you right now.'

'I know…' said Emil quietly. He wished he had been brave enough to confess to Leon. He had been watching him from afar. After every lesson, he would rush to Leon's class to catch a glimpse of him. A minute was enough. Even a second was good enough. He would always see him chattering with his classmates, pulling funny pranks on the teachers or boasting about his test results. He was always so popular, always surrounded by tons of girls and boys alike. The top student. The proud delinquent. The fashionable teen.

'So, where did your brother go?' asked Leon.

'They…just went to Norway and Denmark for a trip…' said Emil. 'And maybe they would stay there for college because…'

'Because…?'

'Because people here don't seem to like the idea of them being together,' explained Emil.

Leon nodded in acknowledgment. 'True. We do have quite a lot of homophobes around and your brother is a weirdo. Of course they'd pick on him.'

'Sorry.'

'Why do you keep apologising?' Leon gave Emil back his books.

'Well…because…' Emil trailed off. He made another eye contact with Leon and gosh, those beguiling dark orbs almost sucked him in. He felt his face getting redder and redder. He began to twitch and sweat.

'Yea?'

'Nothing…' Emil sighed and looked away sheepishly. 'I just…I just…think…um…you're very handsome.'

 _Shit. He fucked up. Real bad._

Leon stared at Emil with his mouth agape. Could somebody be even more awkward than this? Was Emil indirectly asking him out? For real?

'You are…' Leon paused, trying to look for the right vocabulary as he rubbed his chin. 'Cute in a still creepy way.'

Emil was not sure if that was a compliment or a criticism. Either way, he was thinking of digging a hole on the ground and crawling into it. Even better, he should just kill himself right on spot.

'So…um…can we be friends?' asked Emil.

Leon stood up. For a long moment, they just gazed at each other in silence. Emil's cheeks were burning and Leon was well aware of it. This boy was certainly eccentric, abnormal and…awkward.

'I'll think about it,' said Leon eventually. He jammed his hands into his jacket. 'You can start by reading something more…normal and stop fidgeting so much.'

 **(8) Psycho**

Emil felt happy. Not the normal kind of happy when you get an unexpectedly satisfactory grade in your test, or when somebody treats you to a buffet dinner, or when you helps someone and they appreciate your deed. It is the exhilarating kind of feelings you get when your crush finally notices you after years of longing, actually has a decent conversation with you and you feel yourself one step closer to making your affection known to the other.

Emil put the books back on the shelf. He wasn't sure why he would have that nightmare but it surely made him sick. He remembered flipping through the book on voodoo and reading some of those ancient curses. Then, he fell asleep until Leon woke him up with cold water. Maybe a love potion wasn't what he needed after all. He needed some courage.

The next morning, when Emil entered the school gate, a tomato was thrown at him. It smashed open and the juice tainted his face. A couple of boys were giggling from afar. People around him peeked at him and whispered to one another. He quickly wiped the juice off with his handkerchief before another one was thrown at him. He dodged but it still hit his shoulder. His eyes were getting blurry. He asked them to stop, earning another hit. He squatted down, shut his eyes and held his head in his arms. The third tomato never struck him though. Somebody blocked it with his arm. Emil looked up and saw Leon.

'Can you guys, like, find something better to do?' he yelled at those boys. 'People have to pass this gate, you know. Fucking retards.'

Those boys retreated upon seeing Leon, whom they knew they could never win against in a fight. Leon looked back down at Emil disdainfully.

'You know you should, like, fight back,' said Leon. 'Teach them a lesson or something. No use crouching and crying.'

Emil didn't know how to fight back. In his entire life, he had never once fought back because Lukas would do that for him. He would curse those who wronged them. Now that Lukas was away with Mathias, he was on his own. When Leon picked on him, he didn't really mind it. In fact, he was glad that Leon was paying attention to him. He knew he was downright sick in the mind but that was just how it was. He only knew to dodge, to run away and maybe cry himself to sleep. Everything would be alright the next day.

'Wanna go to the infirmary?' offered Leon.

Emil shook his head. He stood up and said in a very faint voice, 'Can I…talk to you for a moment?'

'Yea?'

'Not here…'

Leon rolled his eyes. The bell rang. The guards shut the gate. They were late for class, but neither of them seemed to care. Leon took Emil's hand and dragged him to the toilet.

'Yea? What's up?' asked Leon.

'Thank you,' muttered Emil nervously. He started fiddling with his fingers as his eyes wandered aimlessly.

'What? You asked to talk to me just to say this?'

'No,' said Emil. 'Actually, I think I need to apologise.'

'For?'

'For…um…you see…I sort of had a dream,' said Emil in embarrassment. 'And…it wasn't a pretty dream…I think…you're right. Maybe I'm a creep.'

'Not "maybe",' interrupted Leon. 'You are.'

'Okay, fine,' replied Emil. 'I did something…bad to you. Like, extremely bad. You don't have to save me from the bullies because…um…I'm used to that.'

 ** _THUD._**

Leon dropped his bag and shoved Emil against the wall. His fist landed on the wall, an inch away from Emil's ear. Emil shivered. They were so close to each other he was forced to face Leon, gazing into his furious eyes.

'Nobody fucking gets used to this,' said Leon. 'I'm not, like, saving you. Don't get it wrong. You don't tell me what to do, boy. I do what I want. And you should quit playing the victim because you're not one. Stop wasting my time just to tell me you've, like, had this ridiculous dream of hurting me. You can't hurt me.'

Emil's heart was racing. He could almost hear its beats. The rage in Leon's eyes didn't subside.

'I'm sor-'

Leon kissed him. Hard. He bit Emil's lips and pressed his head against the wall.

 ** _Bang_**.

Emil felt as if all the strength had left him. His knees buckled and he almost collapsed.

'For every single time you apologise, I'm, like, gonna do this,' said Leon, licking his lips with a devious smirk. Why did the scene look so familiar? Emil was down on the floor, panting.

Leon peered down at him with a proud grin. 'Isn't this what you've wanted?'

Emil gulped. Leon squatted down and lifted Emil's chin. 'You fantasised about me, right? You wanted to try those spells on me but nah, you don't even, like, know magic. You probably dreamt of doing something lewd to me.'

Emil shuddered and tried to look away in shame but Leon held his chin firmly.

'Ain't I right?' Leon smiled. 'I heard everything. You talked in your dreams, okay?'

Now Emil wanted to jump out of the window and simply end his short, miserable life.

'I'll be your friend,' Leon abruptly and let go of Emil. 'Actually, I can, like, be your lover as well. But I must tell you- I'm a bad lover. A very, very bad one.'

Emil couldn't believe his ears. Was he even hearing it right? Did Leon just say he would date him?

'If you go out with me,' continued Leon. 'You'll have to listen to whatever I say, but nobody will, like, be able to touch even a strand of your hair.'

Emil's face was redder than a tomato. He tried to ignore the tent on his lower half body. Leon smirked and clutched his crotch. Emil moaned and buried his face in Leon's shoulder.

'And I can satisfy every one of your fantasies,' whispered Leon into Emil's ear. 'So, baby, are you ready to love back?'

As Leon's grip tightened around Emil's throbbing length, the boy nodded his head.

'I take that as a "yes".'


End file.
